Don't Give Up You Are Loved
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy! House comforts Cuddy after a long day and week working at PPTH. Please R&R. The song is sung by Josh Groban.


12/28/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy, they belong to David Shore. I don't own the song "Don't Give Up (You Are Loved)". It's sung by Josh Groban.

Rated: M

Please R&R!

House sat playing his piano in his living room. He had gotten home from PPTH a while before Cuddy around 7:00p.m. He had been dealing with a case which he and his team had finally diagnosed and the patient had lived. He had come home, fixed himself some dinner consisting of some stir fry or something and was now playing the piano and relaxing for the night. Usually House was the one who worked late nights but not tonight.

He had a smug look on his face as he looked at his watch and saw how late it was, almost 10:00p.m. Cuddy had been dealing with clients, donors, budget meetings and other things all day and all week. It was a Friday night and his lover and best friend Cuddy had just come home from PPTH a few moments before. Usually when Cuddy came home she was in a tired but somewhat good mood. Tonight Cuddy was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. But House had other ideas.

They'd been together for a while now, almost 20 years and had gotten used to each others annoying habits but they loved each other none the less. House wasn't the most romantic guy, but he did his best and Cuddy didn't seem to mind. Being romantic in House's mind didn't mean diamonds or expensive stuff or even flowers. Occasionally House bought Cuddy chocolates, the rich, dark kind she loved. Or he would page her during meetings with sexually explicit messages, which was nothing new because he did it all the time. On rare occasions, he would even play the piano for her. That was her favorite thing to hear.

Cuddy came into the living room and threw down her bag and coat and sat down on the black leather couch in a huff. House could tell something was amiss. He said to her with sarcasm in his voice, "Tough day at the office, honey?" She just glared at his grinning face as he got up and limped to the kitchen and brought her back a whiskey tumbler, the same thing he was drinking.

Cuddy accepted the drink without a word. Then he began to play the piano. He played nothing in particular, except the songs he knew she loved. Cuddy closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the sofa and reveled in the wonder that was House and his amazing playing ability.

As she sat there and listened to his voice and the music, she was taken to a place where she felt safe and comfortable, where she felt that everything was going to be okay. One particular song caught her attention and she opened her eyes and looked at her lover as he began to play and sing.

_Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When your heart's heavy  
I...I will lift it for you_

Don't give up  
Because you want to be heard  
If silence keeps you  
I...I will break it for you

Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved

Don't give up  
It's just the hurt that you hide  
When you're lost inside  
I...I will be there to find you

Don't give up  
Because you want to burn bright  
If darkness blinds you  
I...I will shine to guide you

Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved

You are loved  
Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
Don't give up  
Every one needs to be heard  
You are loved

Cuddy knew that House loved her and even though he didn't say it much, she knew that he loved her and had said it with this song. When she opened her eyes she smiled at him, gotten up from the couch, walked over to him, placed her drink next to his own and then proceeded to kiss him deeply.

He moaned softly and returned the kiss just the same making her moan. She smiled at him and said "Thank you honey for playing that for me. It was exactly what I needed and wanted to hear. Thank you for loving me". Then the two lovers got up from the piano bench and made their way into House's bedroom where he showed her just how much he loved her.


End file.
